Spilling the Beans
by cup1cake
Summary: 3 years after marriage, Gabriella and Troy were trying for a baby. Many failed attempts leaves Troy with no hope. After one amazing night, Gabriella takes one last test. She now has to tell Troy about the news she received. TxG - R
1. Chapter 1

**Spilling the Beans**

Summary: 3 years after marriage, Gabriella and Troy were trying for a baby. Many failed attempts leaves Troy with no hope. After one amazing night, they decide to take one last test. Gabriella received the news when she was alone and now she has to tell Troy about the results. TxG - R&R

Disclaimer: I own nothingg!

_REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW_

"Dr. Bolton?" said a timid voice in the doorway. As Gabriella looked up, she learned that the voice belonged to an intern named Karen.

"Yes, that would be me," Gabriella giggled, "Did you need anything Karen?"

"Well this came in today from the lab downstairs. They sent it to your mailbox here, at the hospital," Karen continued, "so instead of putting it in the mailbox I thought I'd deliver it to you now since your lunch break just started."

Gabriella thanked Karen as she handed the envelope to her. Karen then left Gabriella's office. As soon as the envelope touched Gabriella's hands, her heart started to beat rapidly. Her hands began to shake. The words on the paper inside the envelope would deliver either delightful or terrible news to the Bolton couple. It would tell Gabriella whether she is pregnant or not. Gabriella was scared to open the package since she didn't want to be disappointed.

For the past two years, Troy and Gabriella have looked at a negative pregnancy month after month. A few months ago, they decided to get tested to make sure that each of them were fertile. The tests came back positive. Both were extremely happy that there was nothing wrong with the reproductive system. However, Gabriella, as an OB-GYN, was discouraged by the fact that with there being nothing wrong, luck really hasn't been on their side at all. She of all people knew when trying for a baby would be best.

The most recent negative pregnancy tests made Gabriella disappointed in herself. She just couldn't understand why her stupid egg wouldn't allow Troy's sperm to fertilize it. She only hoped that this envelope brought different news than what they were used to.

Gabriella's trembling hands slowly opened the envelope and pulled the papers out. Her eyes skimmed down the first page, looking for the key information.

_Dear Mrs. Bolton_

…_I am happy to tell you that your are indeed pregnant…_

Gabriella's mouth dropped in shock before holding the paper tight to her chest and started screaming and jumping for joy. At the sound of her high pitch scream, Gabriella's best friend and colleague, Taylor Danforth came running down the hallway and barged into the office.

"Gabr..iella!" Taylor said, clearly out of breath, "What's wrong?"

"I need to go see Troy," Gabriella shrieked. "Taylor can you take the rest of patients today. Tell them I am out on an important personal matter. Thanks Tay, you're the best!" she continued.

Gabriella then grabbed her things, shoved patient information in Taylor's hands, and rushed out the door toward her car.

_REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW_

_**Gabriella's POV**_

I ran out of the hospital and into my car feeling invisible. I was on cloud nine and nothing could bring me down. I'm so happy that I hadn't lost all hope of having a baby yet. I wanted to tell Troy right away, knowing that he would be over the moon. He thought that we would never be able to have a baby of our own, which is why I really wanted to surprise him. Troy is captain of the Lakers and is currently at practice right now. He would be there for at least three more hours.

As I was driving to the practice centre where Troy was at, I saw a Lakers fan shop with many different sized clothes in the window. I pulled over, wanting to see if the had anything for babies. As soon as I walked into the shop, the owner greeted me.

"Hi, I'm Lucy, is there anything I can help you with?" the storekeeper, that I now knew as Lucy, asked.

I looked up and smiled at her, shaking my head, "No thanks. I'm just browsing," I replied.

"Wait a second," Lucy said, "I know you from somewhere," she continued, tapping her foot as she thought about why she recognized me.

"Actually, I'm Troy Bolton's wife," I shyly explained.

"Ah, yes. You and Mr. Bolton were in _Fly_ magazine for your yearly interview," Lucy said, explaining exactly what she remembered. "You guys were the cutest couple in there. Well I won't waste your time. I'm sure you're in a rush. Just let me know if there's something I can help you with," she finished, walking away.

I looked around the store. I picked up a yellow onesie with the Lakers logo on the back. On the front was an area where you could have a message or picture sewn on. I brought the item to Lucy and told her what I wanted sewn on the front. She said she could finish it in fifteen minutes, so I continued looking around her quaint shop.

Fifteen minutes later, Lucy called me to the checkout.

"That will me forty-five dollars and seventy-six cents please," Lucy said, placing the finished piece of clothing in a box and taping it shut, before wrapping it and putting it in a bag.

"Thanks for all of your help," I praised, handing her the exact amount of money. I then took my bag and walked out of the store. I continued my journey to the practice centre.

_REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW_

_**NO POV**_

Gabriella arrived at the place where Troy practiced and got out of the car. She took her shopping bag out of the trunk before proceeding to the entrance. As Gabriella entered the gym, she put a hand to her lips, signaling for Troy's teammates not to say anything about her being there. She crept up behind Troy and threw her hands over his eyes just as he was about to take a shot.

"Guess who?" Gabriella joked in a disguised voice.

"I would know those delicate hands anywhere," Troy said. He turned around to see Gabriella standing there in the outfit she left the house in this morning, but now she had her white doctor's coat on with a pen in her pocket and a stethoscope around her neck. Troy also noticed the she held a bag in her hand, with a wrapped box inside.

"So what's the special occasion?" Troy asked. "I see you skipped work and bought me a present," he said, in a joking manor.

"Well, you see," Gabriella started, "this gift isn't exactly for you. Today just as I sat down at my desk for my lunch break, one of my interns, Karen, knocked on the door saying that she had the results from my blood test to give back to me."

Troy's face immediately dropped. "Guys, hit the showers. I'll tell coach everyone worked very well today and that I let you off early," Troy told his teammates. Gabriella hadn't told him anything about a blood test. He wondered why she would need a blood test if nothing was wrong with her. Troy noticed that Gabriella had been throwing up quite often the past few days, but when he approached her, she said that it was just a common virus going around.

"Gabriella, what did the results say?" Troy asked, worried.

"Well the news came totally unexpected. I thought that the results of my blood test would be disappointing," Gabriella explained.

"Here," she said, "just open this and all of your questions will be answered," Gabriella finished, a small grin plastered on her face.

Troy grabbed the bag and took out the wrapped box. He ripped the paper off of it and took off the tape. Troy pushed the tissue paper aside, and took out a light yellow onesie with a Lakers logo on the back. He turn the onesie around. On the front it said 'daddy's #1 fan' with his number, 14, underneath.

Troy held the piece of clothing in one hand and looked at Gabriella in disbelief.

"This is a newborn's outfit Gabriella," Troy said in shock.

"Yes Troy, it is," Gabriella said, smiling.

"And you know it has my number on it and says 'daddy's #1 fan'," he continued.

"I'm fully aware of that," she replied, her smile getting even bigger.

"I..we're..you're pregnant?!" Troy stuttered.

"Yes Troy. We're finally going to have a baby!" Gabriella exclaimed, extremely happy.

In one swift motion, Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella, picked her up, and twirled around as he hugged her tightly.

Troy kissed Gabriella passionately, "I'm so happy," he said in between kisses.

Gabriella brought their foreheads together before saying, "We're going to have a baby of our own Troy. I'm so excited."

For the first time in a long time, both Troy and Gabriella had genuine smiles plastered on their faces as they left the practice centre and headed home.

Troy and Gabriella slept peacefully that night, knowing that in only nine months their long-awaited family addition would arrive and be also sleeping calmly in the room next to them.

_REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW_

**THERE IT IS! :) I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. PLEASE REVIEW. ANONYMOUS REVIEWS ARE ALSO WELCOME. READ AND REVIEW MY OTHER STORY **_**WHATEVER IT TAKES**_**! ALL REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spilling the Beans**

Summary: 3 years after marriage, Gabriella and Troy were trying for a baby. Many failed attempts leaves Troy with no hope. After one amazing night, they decide to take one last test. Gabriella received the news when she was alone and now she has to tell Troy about the results. TxG - R&R

Disclaimer: I own nothingg!

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_Troy kissed Gabriella passionately, "I'm so happy," he said in between kisses._

_Gabriella brought their foreheads together before saying, "We're going to have a baby of our own Troy. I'm so excited."_

_For the first time in a long time, both Troy and Gabriella had genuine smiles plastered on their faces as they left the practice centre and headed home._

_Troy and Gabriella slept peacefully that night, knowing that in only nine months their long-awaited family addition would arrive and be also sleeping calmly in the room next to them._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Chapter 2_

The bright sun shone through into the dark bedroom. Both Troy and Gabriella began to stir.

"Good morning gorgeous," Troy said sweetly as soon as Gabriella opened her eyes.

"Morning," came Gabriella's soft reply. She gave Troy a quick peck on the lips before quickly standing up and bolting it to the master bathroom.

Soon after, Troy heard Gabriella vomiting and ran after her. As soon as he got to the bathroom, he dropped to the floor next to Gabriella. Troy held Gabriella's hair out of her face and rubbed her back soothingly as she got rid of almost everything in her stomach. When Gabriella was done, Troy handed her a paper towel. Gabriella took the towel and wiped her mouth before leaning back against the cupboards.

"I absolutely hate morning sickness," proclaimed Gabriella in a disgusted tone.

"This is only the beginning of it," Troy chuckled, putting his arm around Gabriella and hugging her close.

Gabriella poked Troy in the chest, "well at least you're not the one going through it," she said.

"Babe, me and you, we'll get through this together," Troy said in a caring voice. "I'll be in the washroom with you holding you're hair and rubbing your back whenever I can, "Troy continued, "and when you're at work, I'll have Tay on sickness duty. I promise to make sure you and our baby will always have someone there for you."

Gabriella stood up without a word and began to brush her teeth. When she was finished, she straddled Troy's lap and brought their lips together in a romantic kiss, showing Troy just how thankful she was to have him there with her. That one kiss turned into a mini make out session on the bathroom floor, neither wanting to pull away.

Suddenly, Gabriella pushed Troy off of her, " we both have to work today," she said, disappointed.

"No we don't. We can both call in on a personal day off. We deserve some time on cloud nine, thinking about the child that took more than a year to create," Troy explained.

"We can't Troy. I'm needed at the hospital and the team needs their captain," Gabriella fought.

"Ella, it's Friday. Nothing really happens on Friday's anyway. One day off from work isn't going to kill our colleagues. Please, call in sick!" Troy begged.

"I can't. What if there's an emergency at the hospital? What if one of my patients goes into premature labour?" Gabriella thought aloud.

"You said premature labour, which means that none of your patients have a due date of today. Taylor can take over your check ups and you'll be back at work on Monday," Troy reasoned.

"Fine. I'll call Taylor and let her know. But today we are going to be planning a creative way to break the news to our friends and family. You call Coach Pierce," Gabriella ordered, accepting defeat.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

One hour later, both Troy and Gabriella had showered and changed into comfortable clothes for the day. Gabriella was wearing fitted Victoria's Secret sweatpants with a light pink tank top. Troy was dressed in beige khakis and a blue polo.

Troy and Gabriella are currently lounged on the couch with music playing softly in the background. Gabriella is sitting on Troy's lap with a laptop on top of her. She was searching for creative ways to break the news of the pregnancy to their family and friends.

"How about we just get everyone together for dinner, stand up just before dessert and say 'we're having a baby!'" Troy suggested.

"But Troy, that's boring. Every expecting couple probably does that!" Gabriella whined. "Our baby is very special. He or she deserves more than just us standing up and announcing that we conceived!" she continued.

"Okay, I guess you're right." Troy said, admitting defeat.

"I'm always right," Gabriella said with pride.

"Yes, of course sweetheart," said Troy, sarcastically while giving Gabriella a quick peck.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Two hours later and the Boltons still hadn't come up with anything. They decided it was officially time for a break and went out to lunch at one of their favourite local restaurants, Stefano's.

Gabriella felt a bit nauseous but Troy was sure to make sure she ate a full meal. As they were sitting and enjoying dessert, one of the local vendors came up to them. He was making and selling t-shirts with a phrase of the customer's choice written on it. When Troy saw him, and idea hit.

He turned to Gabriella. "Why don't we get everyone a t-shirt," Troy suggested.

"Why would we get them a t-shirt," Gabriella questioned, confused.

"Well, we could give our parents one that says 'first grandchild on the way' and our friends and my siblings one that says 'niece/nephew on the way'. When they all open their gifts, which will be the t-shirt, they will receive the news that we are expecting our first child," Troy explained, beaming with pride. "It's perfect!" he finished.

"Hmmm.." Gabriella considered Troy's idea, "That is actually a great way of sharing our news with them. Plus it's very unique and will come as a huge surprise to them."

The vendor then approached their table. "Hello there," he said. "Would you like to create and buy a t-shirt with the saying of your choice written on it?"

"Actually we were just talking about this. When do you think you could have the t-shirts done by?" Troy asked, caressing Gabriella's thigh affectionately under the table.

"It depends on how many t-shirts you're looking at and I would also need a name to put the order under," the vendor replied.

"Well we'd like one saying 'bun in the oven'; one saying 'first born arriving soon'; 3 saying 'first grandchild on the way'; and about 10 saying 'niece/nephew on the way'. So fifteen t-shirts in total," Troy explained. The vendor wrote everything down on his clipboard. "Oh. And you can put the order under Bolton," Troy added.

"I could have them done by tomorrow at 8pm," said the vendor, "you can pick them up at my shop next to Stefano's and also pay then. It should come to about $80 total."

"Thank-you so much!" Gabriella said as the vendor walked away.

The bill arrived and Troy payed and left a tip. The couple got out of their seats and began the short walk home, hand-in-hand.

"So when do you want to have everyone over?" Gabriella asked.

"How about Sunday?" Troy replied.

"That's perfect! This is going to be great." Gabriella beamed.

"And hey, for once in your life, you were actually the one to come up with a creative idea," she joked, before entering the house while Troy took the mail out of the mailbox.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**SO, I DECIDED TO CONTINUE THE ONESHOT AND MAKE IT A STORY! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I'LL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE SOON. **

**PLEAAASSEE REVIEWWW!!! :)**

**- CUP1CAKE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spilling the Beans**

Summary: 3 years after marriage, Gabriella and Troy were trying for a baby. Many failed attempts leaves Troy with no hope. After one amazing night, they decide to take one last test. Gabriella received the news when she was alone and now she has to tell Troy about the results. TxG - R&R

Disclaimer: I own nothingg!

**A/N: This chapter is a bit more mature, but not exactly rated M.**

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_The bill arrived and Troy payed and left a tip. The couple got out of their seats and began the short walk home, hand-in-hand._

"_So when do you want to have everyone over?" Gabriella asked._

"_How about Sunday?" Troy replied._

"_That's perfect! This is going to be great." Gabriella beamed._

"_And hey, for once in your life, you were actually the one to come up with a creative idea," she joked, before entering the house while Troy took the mail out of the mailbox._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Chapter 3_

The bright sun shone through the large bedroom window and onto the face of a sleeping Mrs. Bolton. The new light caused her to stir. After stretching, Gabriella quickly gave Troy a kiss before getting out of bed and going into the bathroom to take a shower. While shampooing her hair, she realized that today was the first morning that she hadn't thrown up right away. As Gabriella exited the shower, she knew the thought was too good to be true. She quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body before dropping next to the toilet and beginning to vomit.

Troy woke to the unpleasant noise coming from the bathroom. With Troy not being a morning person, he began to think about what could be happening in there. About two minutes later, Troy finally realized that Gabriella was once again vomiting in the bathroom. He quickly ran to the bathroom and did what he found himself doing every morning: holding Gabriella's hair and rubbing her back while she emptied the contents of her stomach.

"Sshh, everything is going to be okay," Troy told Gabriella soothingly. But the only response Troy got was Gabriella sticking her head back into the toilet.

Today, Troy couldn't help but sigh. The look on Gabriella's face as she threw up multiple times throughout the day, killed him. To know that she hated being sick and there was nothing he could do to stop it made him feel horrible. Gabriella had to go through the morning sickness, the extra weight, the cravings, the stretch marks, the birth, and everything else you can add to the never-ending list just for their baby. Troy felt helpless since he knew there was nothing he could do to help her. With this thought, Troy vowed to himself to be the most loving husband the world has ever seen. If he couldn't take the side effects of pregnancy away, then he was going to do everything possible to make Gabriella as comfortable and content as he could for the next 9 months.

Troy got side-tracked by his thoughts. As he came back down to earth, he noticed that Gabriella was now wiping her mouth and flushing the toilet. Once this was done, Troy pulled Gabriella into his lap.

Troy began to twist Gabriella's curls around his finger with one hand, and use his other hand to gently rub her tummy.

"I'm sorry you have to go through the side-effects baby," Troy said softly.

Gabriella looked up at Troy and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Don't worry, I can deal with the cons of pregnancy if I have you by my side." 

"Well you have no way of getting rid of me," Troy chuckled. "I didn't want to say anything while you were going through the first dose of morning sickness, but you are incredibly sexy with this short white towel wrapped around your body," he this moment the short, heart-felt and emotional conversation had finished.

"Don't get used to this body," Gabriella joked, "It's not going to be around much longer. Savour it while you can."

"Your body is always going to be amazing to me," Troy said. "I can't wait until you begin to show. It's going to make you even more gorgeous!"  "I think it'll make the pregnancy even more real. Right now I just can't see myself walking around with an 8-month stomach"

"I wonder how I'm going to keep my hands off of you," Troy thought aloud, "This stomach is going to make you even more sexy!"

Gabriella blushed, flattered. "Troy stop! I'm going to be a whale," she giggled.

Troy turned Gabriella around to face him, "Well then you're going to be the sexiest whale I've ever seen," he whispered before catching her lips in a passionate kiss. The only thing to break them apart was the phone.

"Let it ring," Troy said in between kisses, "they can leave a message." 

Gabriella agreed, wanting to see where this kiss would take them. As it got more heated, Gabriella found herself on top of Troy. Her towel that was once wrapped tightly around her, was very loose now. _Brrrinnnnngggggg!! _The phone rang again.

"We have to answer this time Troy, it could be important." Gabriella got up and tightened the towel before making her way towards the phone.

"Hello," Gabriella answered.

"How dare you invite everyone over for lunch tomorrow and forget me! Do our thirteen years of friendship mean nothing to you? Do - "   "Sharpay, I didn't forget you," Gabriella interrupted. "I called you twice but nobody answered the phone. Anyways you're invited to tomorrow's lunch. Come at 1pm. See you then. Love you! I have to go." Gabriella hung up the phone and walked back into the bathroom to see Troy lying on his back, looking up at the ceiling.

"How is it that lately we find ourselves making out on the bathroom floor nearly every morning?" Troy asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. But I do find myself spending tons of time in bathrooms. I'm getting quite sick of them. What do you say we take this one back to our bed?"   "I'd say that right now you have no other choice," Troy replied. He then quickly got up off of the floor and gently picked Gabriella up in his arms. Troy walked back to the bedroom and laid Gabriella on the bed.

"I think this is the first time you suggested continuing a heated kiss," Troy joked.

Gabriella giggled, "The hormones must be raging right now."

"I'm not complaining," he said. Troy reached into the bedside drawer to grab some massage oil.

"You, my dear, are going to lie down on this bed and relax. While I help you relax," Troy explained.

Troy place the massage oil at the end of the bed, before coming back up to the top to give Gabriella a kiss. The sensual kiss had Gabriella moaning. Her heart began to beat more rapidly as Troy broke the kiss and continued it on the rest of her face. He then began to nip and suck on her sweet spot at the right side of her neck. Gabriella arched her back, fully enjoying the sensations Troy was provoking. He ran his fingers through her soft hair while reaching back to grab the oil.

Troy squirted some of the oil into his palm and then rubbed his hands together. His hands found their way to Gabriella's neck, gently rubbing the oil onto her skin. Gabriella loved the feel of Troy's hands rubbing her body. She couldn't help but close her eyes and enjoy.

"That's it baby. Just relax," Troy said softly.

Troy rubbed the oil over the top part of her body that the towel wasn't covering, coming back up to kiss her every now and then. After finish with Gabriella's arms, he moved down to her legs. Troy paid extra attention to Gabriella's feet, knowing she loved when they were massaged. As he came back up to her face, she began to get excited.

Gabriella felt Troy's hands grip the towel. Before she new it, the towel had been opened and pushed to the side of her body. Gabriella loved the fact that Troy is the only one who has ever seen her entire body. She also loved that he was the only one who could touch her in the most intimate places. As Troy continued to massage the uncovered parts of her body, Gabriella got more antsy. She couldn't handle Troy touching her without being able to touch him.

"Troy, if this continues, I'm going to fall asleep, and I don't want this to end," Gabriella explained.

Troy came back up to Gabriella's face, "Ella, this isn't going to end," he said, before kissing her on the lips once again.

The passionate kisses didn't turn heated this time. They were packed with so much emotion. The kisses were made out of 100% love and 0% lust. They continued until Troy was ready to join their bodies in the most intimate ways. As Troy was just about to enter her, he suddenly stopped.

"Ella, I don't want to hurt the baby," he looked at her with fear in his eyes.

Gabriella lightly giggled, "Troy, do you think that I would be doing this if it had the potential to hurt our baby?"

"No," Troy replied, "but what if I go in too deep, or I'm too rough."

"Baby," Gabriella caressed Troy's face, "Did you forget that I'm a doctor who specializes in pregnancy? And plus I know you would never hurt me or our baby Troy. You're fine. I promise. I love you."

"I love you too," Troy said before joining their bodies.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**This chapter kind of shows how much Troy and Gabriella care for each other. I'm sorry for the long wait. Hope you liked it. Next one should be up sooon./ Review!! :)**

**~cup1cake**


	4. Chapter 4

**Spilling the Beans**

Summary: 3 years after marriage, Gabriella and Troy were trying for a baby. Many failed attempts leaves Troy with no hope. After one amazing night, they decide to take one last test. Gabriella received the news when she was alone and now she has to tell Troy about the results. TxG - R&R

Disclaimer: I own nothingg!

A/n: so I ahd this one written, but was really stuck with the ending. I had my bday and a vacation and just couldn't find the time. Good news is at least its up now.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_PREVIOUSLY: _

"_Ella, I don't want to hurt the baby," he looked at her with fear in his eyes._

_Gabriella lightly giggled, "Troy, do you think that I would be doing this if it had the potential to hurt our baby?"_

"_No," Troy replied, "but what if I go in too deep, or I'm too rough."_

"_Baby," Gabriella caressed Troy's face, "Did you forget that I'm a doctor who specializes in pregnancy? And plus I know you would never hurt me or our baby Troy. You're fine. I promise. I love you."_

"_I love you too," Troy said before joining their bodies. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Chapter 4_

Troy entered the small home after being sent to pick up a few things from the grocery store, "Honey, I'm home."

"In the kitchen!"

Troy followed the wonderful aroma into the kitchen. Placing a kiss on Gabriella's cheek, he set the groceries onto the counter top.

"El, I thought I told you not to overdue it this time," Troy said, accusingly.

"I know, I know. But this is so special!" Gabriella replied, while checking on the brownies in the oven.

Troy looked at his watch. _12:30._ "Everyone should be here in about thirty minutes, so we need to make our decision," he explained, "Should we give them their gifts before or after dessert?"  Gabriella thought about each option. "Well if we hand them out before dessert we have all during dessert to answer any questions and talk about the baby."

"Well then before dessert it is!" Troy finalized with a smile.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Time passed quickly. Before they knew it one o'clock became the present time. Gabriella was just putting the finishing touches on her outfit while Troy waited downstairs by the door. Troy looked presentable in dark blue jeans and a soft green button up shirt. He had the sleeves rolled to quarter length, just how Gabriella loved them. Gabriella was dressed in a beautiful yet casual pink cocktail dress. Paired with comfy white flip-flops and a diamond necklace that Troy had given her for their first anniversary. She put in some matching earrings before making her way downstairs.

The sound of Gabriella's shoes caught Troy's attention. As she appeared at the top of the stairs, Troy gaped in awe. Since finding out about the pregnancy, both had just lounged in sweatpants and t-shirts. This was the first time Gabriella had gotten semi-dressed up and Troy noticed that her smile radiated and filled the air even more so now than it had before the baby.

Troy pulled Gabriella close as she came off the stairs. "You," he whispered into her ear, "look absolutely wonderful."  "Well you don't look too bad yourself," she smiled. "I'm really excited, but kind of nervous," Gabriella confessed.

"And you have every right to be," Troy replied. "Just relax. Everyone is going to be overjoyed by the news we have!"

"And what news would that be?" Chad entered through the front door with Taylor following close behind.

Gabriella giggled. "You're going to have to wait and see Chadster."

Taylor pulled Gabriella into a hug, "Come on Gabi, you know I hate secrets," she whispered.

"Nuh-huh. You have to wait just like everyone else." Troy interrupted.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

By now everyone had arrived and the get together was in full swing. Everyone was eating Gabriella's meal and enjoying themselves. Taylor, Sharpay, and both Troy and Gabriella's mothers had been trying to figure out what the exciting news was. Neither Troy nor Gabriella were going to crack. They had tried everything but they didn't budge.

After everything was cleaned up, Troy and Gabriella decided it was time to end the misery. While everyone was getting their dessert, they snuck into the den to grab the wrapped boxes. Once everyone was seated, they returned to the living room. Troy had all of the guys boxes while Gabriella had the girls.

When they arrived in the living room everyone was silent and had their eyes focused on the couple. Each began to hand out the gifts. They asked that nobody opened theirs yet and said they would explain once everyone had a present in their hands. After each gift was handed out, Troy and Gabriella made their way back to the center of the room.

Troy began, "So not that long ago, Gabriella and I received some very interesting news," Troy trailed off.

"And we weren't exactly sure how to tell all of you," Gabi continued.

Troy's mother, Lucille, spoke up. "Is everything alright?" she asked, concerned.

"Everything is fine," Troy replied. "Actually, everything is more than fine."  Troy interlaced his and Gabriella's hands. "When Troy and I count to three, we'd like you to rip open the packages as fast as you can," she instructed.

"Ready?!.. One..Two….Three!!!" the couple exclaimed, excited.

Everyone began ripping the packages. Chad finished first and pulled out the shirt inside. His was blue and said 'niece/nephew on the way'. He read the phrase multiple times.

"What do you mean niece or nephew on the way?" Chad asked, confused. The couple rolled their eyes, holding back laughs. "You guys aren't having a --"  Sharpay, Taylor, and Mrs. Bolton shrieked.

"You're pregnant?!" Sharpay exclaimed. Troy and Gabriella nodded.

The three women surrounded Gabriella, jumping happily around her.

Chad finally came to his senses. Him and Zeke gave Troy their congrats. patted his son on the back.

"I'm proud of you Troy," his father said sincerely, "I can't believe I'm going to be a grandfather. I'm going to get to watch and look over a mini you and Gabi!"

"Actually, come to think of it. I'm not sure if I'm okay with a grandchild running around. If he or she is anything like you, they're going to be a handful," Jack joked.

Troy shot his dad a look, "I couldn't have been that bad!"

"Oh, believe me," Troy's mom said giving him a hug. Lucille looked him in the eyes. "You better be good Troy and take care of Gabby through all of this," she scolded. "My first grandchild. Honey, I'm so excited!"

Gabriella finally broke away from Sharpay and Taylor and gently grabbed Troy's hand. Squeezing it tightly, she nodded her head in the direction of her mother.

Gina was still sitting on the couch playing with the material or the shirt while staring at the writing on it.

Gabriella and Troy walked over to her. Gabi sat down next to her mother and spoke softly, "Mom, I thought you'd be happy," she said, her voice breaking toward the end of the short sentence.

Gina looked up at her daughter with tears in her eyes. "Oh honey, I am happy," she told her daughter, pulling her close and stroking her hair. "It's just when you got married, I thought I was losing you for good. But with Troy working you always got lonely and made time for me. With this baby, that time will be taken and I'm afraid I won't get to see you very much," she explained.

Troy rubbed Gabriella's back as her heart broke, "Mom, you're not losing me," she said sincerely, "if anything you're gaining more of me. This child is part of me and part of Troy. You're going to have another part of me to take care of and love. I'm definitely going to need your help. I think you're going to be around our house more than before."

Everyone was quiet, watching the scene unfold.

Gina smiled. Troy spoke up, "Gina I may be able to handle Gabriella. But her and a mini one… no way! I'm definitely going to need help." 

Gina and Gabriella laughed along with everyone else. Mother and daughter hugged. "I'm really proud of you mija," Gina whispered, hugging her close, "I can't wait to meet your child!"

After the embrace everyone began to get really excited again. Troy and Gabriella sat down on the couch prepared to answer every question thrown at them. At that moment, they were extremely happy. Most couples hate answering the same questions. But Troy and Gabriella, they could answer question after question until their child was born and they still wouldn't be tired of talking about the life that they made.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**I'm sooooooo sorry about the wait. Not sure about the chapter. Hoped you liked it tho. Pleasee review! :) suggestion and recommendations are welcome!**

**-- cup1cake**


	5. Chapter 5

**Spilling the Beans**

Summary: 3 years after marriage, Gabriella and Troy were trying for a baby. Many failed attempts leaves Troy with no hope. After one amazing night, they decide to take one last test. Gabriella received the news when she was alone and now she has to tell Troy about the results. TxG - R&R

Disclaimer: I own nothingg!

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_Gina smiled. Troy spoke up, "Gina I may be able to handle Gabriella. But her and a mini one… no way! I'm definitely going to need help." _

_Gina and Gabriella laughed along with everyone else. Mother and daughter hugged. "I'm really proud of you mija," Gina whispered, hugging her close, "I can't wait to meet your child!" _

_After the embrace everyone began to get really excited again. Troy and Gabriella sat down on the couch prepared to answer every question thrown at them. At that moment, they were extremely happy. Most couples hate answering the same questions. But Troy and Gabriella, they could answer question after question until their child was born and they still wouldn't be tired of talking about the life that they made._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Chapter 5_

Monday morning rolled around. For Troy and Gabriella that meant back to work. Troy had practice from eleven am to one pm. Gabriella was working until 2 o'clock. After work, she had scheduled an appointment with an OB-GYN who worked out of her own office not too far away from the hospital. Troy planned to pick Gabriella up at 2 o'clock so that they could attend the appointment together.

Gabriella had walked into her office on Monday morning and quickly put down her briefcase before making her way to the conference room. She wore a slim-fitting black dress with a thin belt around her waist. With only being a few weeks pregnant she wasn't showing at all.

As Gabriella entered the conference room, she was blown away. Everyone at work had known that she had wanted a baby and was trying for one, but wasn't having very much luck. Taylor must've spread the word that she was pregnant since all over the conference room there were balloons and streamers. Hung from the ceiling was a huge banner saying 'Congrats Dr. Bolton'!

Gabriella looked around the room at each colleague with her mouth hanging in shock. Once she recovered she thanked everyone and took her seat at the front of the table. Suddenly she wondered if this meeting was thrown just for her. She leaned to an intern sitting next to her.

"Mark," Gabriella said, "this meeting isn't important for the reasons I thought it was before I entered the room, is it?"  "No Dr. Bolton," Mark replied timidly.

"Well thanks for keeping the secret from me!" Gabriella exclaimed.

Everyone chuckled before Taylor jumped out of her seat and came running over to Gabriella, almost suffocating her in a hug, "I'm even more excited today!," she squealed.

Gabriella giggled, "It's still kind of surreal. Troy and I almost forget while were asleep but are reminded every morning when I get sick."  "Well it's only up hill form here," Taylor said.

"Thanks for breaking the news to everyone by the way."  "How do you know it was me?" Taylor asked. "It could've been anyone!"  "Yeah. Because everyone in this room was at my house last night when Troy and I decided to share our news for the first time," Gabriella said sarcastically.

"You're not mad, are you?" she asked, worriedly.

"Of course not," Gabriella responded, "you just made my life a whole lot easier."

Taylor and Gabriella joined in the celebration for the remaining ten minutes before having to get back to work. Gabriella was overjoyed by the surprise and thanked each colleague before leaving the room and heading over to her office to see the first patient.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Troy passed the ball to his teammate as his coach approached him.

"Bolton, I heard practice was cut short on Thursday. I also happened to notice that you weren't present on Friday either," Coach Pierce said.

Troy frowned, "Sorry Coach, I had some stuff to take care of."

"Troy, what kind of stuff could keep you away from your team for a whole two days?"

Troy caught a pass and put the ball under his arm, holding it in place.

"Well Gabriella came and said she had to talk to me about some test results she received from the hospital. I assumed it was pretty important since I hadn't known she was having any tests done and also she arrived still in her white coat with her stethoscope around her neck. Everyone had been working hard so I cut practice short and sent the team home," Troy explained.

At the mention of Gabriella and test results Coach Pierce's face changed from one of anger and disappointment to a face of concern. Coach had always been quite fond of Gabriella. In his old age he looked at her as a daughter or niece. When he found out about the couple having issues conceiving he sent out a fruit basket and some flowers to the house in hopes to lift their mood and let them know he would be supporting them through the difficult time they were having.

"What did the results say?" Coach Pierce questioned.

"Well Coach," Troy stopped, "actually why doesn't everyone gather in so I only have to say this once." He lifted the ball in the air once everyone came close. "I'm finally going to be a dad," Troy announced, sinking the ball into the hoop with a smile on his face.

Everyone congratulated Troy and had an easy practice for the rest of the day.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

After Troy finished at the gym, he quickly made his way to the hospital to pick up Gabriella for their appointment. After Troy parked his car in the parking lot he quickly made his way up to Gabriella's office. He found her office to be empty so made himself comfortable in her chair. Troy looked around Gabriella's office, trying to take everything in. He'd only been in there a select few times. Usually just to pop his head in to tell Gabriella he was waiting for her outside.

Troy looked at her desk. He noticed how organized it was. Looking at the right hand corner of her desk, he saw two pictures. One was a picture of all of their friends at high school graduation. The other frame was of their wedding day. He realized how happy they looked to be holding each other, celebrating unity. Troy hoped that with the struggle of conceiving overcome, they would be as happy as they were in that picture, everyday.

Gabriella walked into her office to see her husband deep in thought. She decided to take him out of his trance by placing her lips square on his. Troy immediately responded to the kiss. Once oxygen was needed, Troy pulled away and stroked Gabriella's hair.

"Well wasn't that a nice way to greet your husband," Troy whispered.

Gabriella giggled lightly. Seated on Troy's lap, she rested her head against his chest. "Troy," she said, "what were you just thinking about?"

Troy took a deep breath, "I was looking at the pictures on your desk," he said softly.

"And what do you think of them?" she questioned, looking up into his radiant blue eyes.

"I really noticed just how happy we were on our wedding day," Troy said. "I wish we could be that happy every day. _I _ want to make _you_ that happy everyday."  Gabriella sat up, "Troy, you do make me extremely happy pretty much every single day of our lives. You being here makes me content," she said sincerely.

"I really hope so El. You deserve nothing but the best. Sometimes, I don't know if I can give you the best," Troy voiced his insecurities.

"Troy, you _have_ given me everything. You gave me a roof on my head, food in my stomach, but most importantly you gave me your heart. Everyday you tell me you love me. You gave me your love. Our love combined gave us the child growing inside of me."

"I love you Gabriella Bolton and as much as I hate to ruin this moment I think we have an appointment to get to. But I would be more than happy to continue this talk at home."

Gabriella quickly kissed Troy on the cheek before looking at the clock. _1:48._ "Come on Troy. We don't have much time to get to Dr. Gordon's office."  The couple quickly made their way to the car hand in hand. They drove the short way to the doctor's office. Gabriella knew Dr. Gordon was a very good doctor. Her and Troy had heard a lot about him. Troy decided he wanted one of the best doctor's to be caring for his wife and child.

As soon as they entered the office, Troy felt Gabriella's body tense. Gabriella signed in at the front office before they made their way to two empty seats.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Troy asked.

"It's nothing. I'm just a bit scared. I mean I do this for a living. The chances of having a perfectly healthy baby after having trouble conceiving is not very likely." Gabriella took a deep breath, looking straight into Troy's eyes and placing a hand on her stomach. "I don't want anything to be wrong with our baby Troy."

"Gabi, I can't promise that nothing is wrong because you know I hate making promises that I'm not sure I can keep. But I strongly believe that our child is perfectly healthy. And even if something was wrong, you and I both know that we wouldn't love it any different." Troy tried to calm Gabriella's nerves.

"I guess you're right. This baby could be an alien and we would still love it." Gabriella joked.

"Sorry Gabs but I don't think your beauties could ever make an alien."

A door opened, "Gabriella Bolton," said the nurse.

Troy and Gabriella made their way towards the door and followed the nurse into a room.

"Gabriella if you could just change into this gown. There's a washroom down the hallway or you could change in here if your comfortable. Unlock the door when you're done. Be sure to remove all clothes and undergarments. Dr. Gordon should be with you shortly," the nurse explained before walking out the door, closing it behind her.

Gabriella handed her purse to Troy. She removed her belt and placed it on the chair beside him. Next she turned her back to Troy and lifted her hair.

"Can you unzip this," she asked, referring to the zipper on the back of the dress.

Troy watched Gabriella get undressed lovingly, knowing that she needed his support. Before he knew it everything had been taken off except her bra. She seemed to be having some difficulty with the clasp. Troy stood up and gently unclasped her bra. He took the gown from her hands and opened it so she could put her arms into the sleeves. Once it was on she turned around and Troy tied the back strings together. Gabriella took a seat on the long chair and Troy stood next to her, holding her hand for support. The couple talked quietly until they heard a knock on the door and the door open. In walked Dr. Gordon.

"Hello Boltons, I'm Dr. Gordon. I'll be with you for the duration of this pregnancy. I'll also be delivering this baby" he said with a smile on his face.

"Hello," they both said, returning his smile.

Dr. Gordon looked down at his chart, "Mrs. Bolton, is this your first appointment?" he asked. Gabriella nodded. "Please, call us Gabriella and Troy. No need for the formalities."

"Okay Gabriella, Troy" he said, "tell me about what you've been feeling. I know that you're also an OB-GYN but if you want I can read you off the symptoms."  Gabriella chuckled, "No that's fine. Troy does know what I've been feeling. He's been asking me if I'm okay ever since we found out I was pregnant."

"Well I can tell you she's definitely had morning sickness," Troy said. "Although the cravings haven't really kicked in yet."

Dr. Gordon wrote this down on his file. "Any tenderness of the breasts? Has your sexual appetite increased?"

Gabriella saw Troy blush and knew he did not expect these questions to be asked. Though he could've answered these questions for her, Gabriella chose to save him.

"They are tender, but they haven't increased in size. And I do have to say my sexual appetites have increased slightly," Gabriella said.

Dr. Gordon asked a few more questions before telling Gabriella to lie back and put her feet up. Troy immediately went to Gabriella's side and took hold of her hand, knowing she didn't like that fact that other people saw parts of her that were supposed to be reserved for Troy and Troy only. Even being a doctor herself, she never fully got used to this part of appointments.

Dr. Gordon put his gloves on before touching and applying pressure on the outside before doing the same on the inner parts of her body.

"Did you feel any pain Gabriella," Dr. Gordon questioned. Gabriella shook her head 'no'. Dr. Gordon removed his gloves and threw them in the garbage. "All parts seem to be in check," he said, before writing something on his chart.

"Now I'm going to leave the room if you want to put your clothes back on. I'll come back to do an ultrasound so that we can determine how far along you are and set a due date," Dr. Gordon explained before leaving the room.

Gabriella put her clothes on with the help of Troy and sat back down on the chair before the doctor entered the room.

"Here comes the fun part," Dr. Gordon said, preparing the ultrasound machine and reaching for the gel.

"Oh yeah. Cold gel on your stomach is one of the best feeling," Gabriella giggled sarcastically, while Troy chuckled at the small joke.

Dr. Gordon quickly applied the gel making Gabriella jump in surprise. Troy laughed at her facial expression. "Gab, you do this to people everyday. You should be prepared," Troy laughed.

"Well it looks like you are about six weeks along. So I'm going to set your due date for August 8," Dr. Gordon calculated. "Now I'm going to turn the screen so you can see your baby.

Gabriella let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She felt Troy squeeze her hand gently. There on the screen was their baby. A baby she and Troy had finally made out of their love. It was no larger than the size of a large tomato but she and Troy were excited none the less.

"Dr. Gordon, can I see the wand for a second?" Gabriella asked.

"Well I assume you know exactly what you're doing," he said, handing it over to her. "I forgot that this was the machine without sound so while you use this one I'm going to go find another one with sound."

Gabriella took the wand and moved it to another part of her stomach, clearly looking for something. Troy watched in amazement as she moved the wand over her stomach. He adored that this is what Gabriella did for a living. He also wondered how she felt showing couples their babies when they could make one in so long. He realized that it must have been much harder on her but decided that they could talk about it later. He was pulled our of his thoughts by Gabriella's voice.

"Troy, look at this," Gabriella said, pointing at the screen. "These small two things are where our baby's arms are going to grow. This right here is the baby's stomach," she explained, moving the wand around her stomach. Gabriella showed Troy more parts of the baby. By now Dr. Gordon had come back.

"I'm guessing you guys want pictures of the ultrasound. Gabriella go ahead and take the pictures you want, and I will have them printed for you after."

Gabriella took some pictures before Dr. Gordon shut off the machine and wiped the gel off of her stomach.

Now he was putting on a different gel to hear the heartbeat of the baby. He moved the wand around on her stomach, but no sound filled the air. Gabriella knew this was a bad sign. She thought something was wrong with the baby. Fear filled her eyes as she looked at Troy. Just as she was about to tell him what she was thinking, a wonderful noise filled the air. _Lubb-dubb, lubb-dubb, lubb-dubb._ At that moment she didn't have any fear in her entire body. Her eyes filled with love as she once again looked up at Troy. Dr. Gordon left the room to give the couple privacy. Troy immediately lowered his head to catch Gabriella's lips in a kiss.

"That's our baby Troy," Gabriella said softly, pulling away. Troy looked at Gabriella in awe. "I know, it's hard to believe," Gabriella giggled, looking at Troy's shocked face.

Dr. Gordon came back in the room. "That would be the heart beat of a healthy baby," he said, wiping the gel off of her stomach. He looked at Gabriella, "Tell me if you feel pain at any time," he asked of her, gently pressing down on different parts of her stomach.

"No pain at all?" Dr. Gordon asked. Gabriella shook her head. "Well then you're free to go," he said. "Make an appointment for four weeks from now at the desk and also I'd like you to take one of these vitamins a day. Troy, don't let her over do it at home. Gabriella, take it easy at work. Try to sit down whenever possible. If you're anything like I've heard, you're always running around at the hospital trying to get everything done. Slow down. I would suggest asking for help from your colleagues and trying to cut your patients down," he explained. "You might want to bring in your temporary replacement early so that they can help you also," he continued. "Do either of you have any questions?" Dr. Gordon asked. Troy and Gabriella shook their heads 'no'. Dr. Gordon smiled and left the room with a wave.

Troy pulled Gabriella into his side, "I'm really proud of you babe," he said. Gabriella kissed Troy's cheek.

"I'm really glad you were there," she thanked him.

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world."


End file.
